


The Gamer always saves the Princess~ (Sonia/Chiaki)

by MocaMocha



Category: Danganronpa, SDR2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaMocha/pseuds/MocaMocha
Summary: Sonia is stood up on a date, she starts to lose hope when Chiaki shows up and saves her date.oof I'm bad at descriptions





	1. Stood up (Sonia)

“Table for two please…”  
“Right this way Ma’am.” A waitress guided me to a booth near the window. I sat down and waited. 

Five minutes.

The waitress returned to my table, smiling politely at me. “Would you want to order a drink while you wait for your date?”  
“Sure… I’ll just have sweet tea. He’ll probably want Sprite.”  
“Alright. I’ll be back in a bit.” and with that, she was gone.

Ten minutes.

“Here you are! One sweet tea and one sprite. Do you want to wait to order?”  
I nodded. “Yes please… he’ll be here soon.”

Twenty Minutes…

The waitress again... "Ma'am... would you like to order now?"  
I shook my head, nervously playing with a strand of my hair. "Just a little longer... I'm sure he'll be here any minute..."  
I ignored the people staring at me, I ignored them whispering about the poor girl in the corner who probably got stood up.

An hour...

"Ma'am... are you sure you want to wait? It's been an hour..."  
"I'm sure..." I said, checking my phone for any messages.  
Before I could think, a familiar face approached.  
"I'm so sorry honey! traffic was crazy!"  
that voice... is way too high pitched and soft to be his.  
I stared the girl up and down, shocked. "Chiaki? what are yo-"  
she shooshed me and whispered "Just go with it okay? Kazuichi isn't coming... jerk..."  
I opened my mouth to object, then shut it again. "alright.."  
The waitress stared at us, confused. "I thought you said 'he'"  
"My bad..." i muttered as Chiaki sat across from me.  
The waitress took our orders then left.  
"What is this?" she pointed at the sprite cup.  
"Sprite... I hope that's okay."  
"of course... Dr. pepper's better, but sprite's good too."  
I smiled slightly at her then looked out the window at the people passing by, letting my smile fade.  
"Souda's not coming because he was afraid of disappointing you...that logic makes no sense but apparently that's what he told Hajime..."  
I stayed quiet. what is there to say?  
"I have an idea... how about after we eat, I'll take you to the arcade. Get all of this off your mind!"  
I glanced back at her, I've never had the chance to go to arcades and try many new things, but her excited expression made it hard for me to refuse.  
"Alright"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After we ate, Chiaki was kind enough to pay for the food. she lead the way out the door, dragging me by the arm as she walked.  
"Honey..?"  
"shush! it was the first romantic thing I could think of!"  
I couldn't help but let out a giggle.  
"I didn't say it wasn't cute, it just caught me off guard!"  
"Well what did you want me to do? I still saved your date sorta..."  
"yeah.. Thanks for that by the way..."  
"No problem, we ARE friends...now, arcade!" 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once we got to the arcade, Chiaki started showing me some of her favorite games there. the first one was something about slaying a dragon.  
"Why are we killing the dragon again?"  
"To save the princess Sonia..."  
"And why did this knight assume that this princess needed protecting? maybe she could have handled it herself!"  
Chiaki laughed.  
"Did I say something funny?" I scanned the giggling girl, noticing her sleepy eyes were also filled with happiness.  
"I've just never seen anyone question a video game other than me.."  
"Well it's justified here. a princess not knowing how to defend herself is just inaccurate if you ask me... assassinations are rather common upon wealthy families so at least I was taught to defend myself..." I hushed myself before I said much else.  
"That makes sense... oh! Sonia you can use your special attack right here!"  
oh. right. the game. I forgot about that...


	2. Confrontation (Kazuichi Souda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had no idea how to move this fic along in Sonia or chiaki’s povs so...

“Souda?” I felt a wave of guilt wash over me as I heard the princess’s soft voice.   
“Uh... Miss Sonia..! I... well um... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...” she stopped me before I could say more.  
“It’s alright. Chiaki came and told me why you didn’t show up...” she took a breath then looked at the ground. “Souda, answer me honestly.... does my ultimate title intimidate you?”   
I noticed a concerned look in her eye as she asked me this.   
“Miss Sonia... I-“  
“Please just answer my question...”   
“... kind of... I mean... I’m just some mechanic and you’re a literal princess. I know you’re really kind and sweet because I’ve spent time with you but... I guess I was reminded of my place the night we were supposed to have that date...”   
I couldn’t stand to look her in the eye. I knew this wasn’t going to end well.  
“Souda... I really appreciate that you were honest with me, and you’re really nice to me, but if I’m going to enter a relationship, I want to have someone who looks at me as an equal... someone who treats me like you’d treat anyone else...” she gave me a sweet smile. “I don’t think you see me that way... but if you’d like, we can stay friends okay?” She clapped her hands together and smiled sweetly at me.   
“Alright Miss Sonia...” I tried to return the smile.  
At that moment, Sonia took out her phone and checked a notification. “Oh, Chiaki got a new game for us to play... I’ll see you later Alright Souda?” She turned on her heel and waved at me before leaving to meet up with the gamer.   
I stood there for a moment, processing what just happened. I saw this coming the day I started talking to her. Maybe it’s better she didn’t want a pig like me.   
A deep voice pulled me out of my thoughts.   
“You seem troubled, tamer of machinery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOUDAM HAS ENTERED THE FRAY- 
> 
> Okay so I only have my phone, my computer is elsewhere so this’ll be the last update this weekend.


	3. Crushing? (Chiaki)

I brought in a few blankets and pillows, scattering them on the floor of the living room.  
"Chiaki, what game is it that you wanted to play with me?" I heard Sonia's voice ask from the couch behind me.  
"It's called Dungeons and Dragons: Heroes. I think you'll like it!" I smiled as I turned on the console and handed Sonia a controller.  
Sonia smiled sweetly and took the controller, moving from the couch to the pile of blankets beside me.  
"What is it about?" Sonia asked, looking at me curiously  
"Okay, So it starts off telling you the background story. This evil wizard Kaeden takes over the realms and is ruling them maliciously. Then, these four rag-tag heroes get together and defeat him. But with his final breath, the wizard curses them and they die!! The some foolish clerics who thought they could tame him to do their bidding resurrect him! Kaeden kills them all and resumes his quest for power. Then some other clerics resurrect some of the old heroes, depending on who's playing. The heroes then have to go through the realms, collecting elemental stones to defeat Kaeden. Then you find out that-"  
Sonia started to laugh, causing me to realize that I had been rambling.  
I felt my cheeks get hot "Sorry... I guess I got carried away..."  
Sonia chuckled then gave another sweet smile. "It's fine! I'm really interested now...so let's start playing okay?"  
"Okay..."  
I pressed start and we started the campaign.

About halfway through the game, we got to yet another cut scene. Having heard this before, I looked out the window only to realize that it was already dark outside. Sonia shifted a bit then I felt something land on my leg. I looked down and saw Sonia's head rested on my lap. her eyes were glossy and sleepy and she looked rather comfortable so I paused the game and pressed save.  
"Do you want to rest a bit?" I asked.  
"No, no, we can keep playing if you want..." She yawned. I shook my head and pressed exit.  
"Go ahead and sleep. I'm not going anywhere and neither is the game..." I smiled at the princess who just curled up with the blankets and closed her eyes.  
"m'kay... g'night Chiaki..."  
"G'night Sonia..." I reached for my phone, careful not to wake the sleeping girl on my lap, and turned on a time waster game.  
Message from Hajime: Gundham is looking for Sonia, have you seen her?  
I typed a quick reply: Sonia is with me, she's asleep so tell Gundham that it can wait...  
Message from Hajime: Alright...  
Message from Hajime: Wait, why is she with you?  
I sent another response: She and I were playing a new game. She fell asleep during a cutscene... she's actually kinda cute...  
Message from Hajime: Chiaki you useless lesbian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE END OF THIS CHAPTER HHH-
> 
> Okay but I drew a thing of Chiaki geeking out to Hajime about her crush so this happened...
> 
> Anyway- HEY AN UPDATE 
> 
> Also Haikyuu fans! should I write a Bokuakaa fic or an AsaNoya one?
> 
> (I have a kenhina one on wattpad- find it @ AufunWriting)


End file.
